Cat Ears and Dog Tails
by JeffroMattyHardy
Summary: No one knows that in the WWE, when you've been in the company for 2 years, you're given the chance to choose your own "pet". The pets are allowed only to valet, but that doesn't mean bad things still don't happen. Slash/violence/sex/OC/multiple pairings
1. Chapter 1

_Name: Cat Ears and Dog Tails_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: Let's see…I've never owned anything before, I sure as hell don't own anything now. Damn, life sucks. I own Alexis Michaels. She is my favorite and only OC:)_

_Summary: No one knows that in the WWE, when you've been in the company for 2 years, you're given the chance to choose your own "pet". The pets are allowed only to valet, but that doesn't mean bad things still don't happen. Slash, violence, language, alcohol, sex, multiple pairings, OC_

_This is what happens when I'm in the SAT. I think of random story ideas while waiting for the next section to start. My mind is weird like that:)_

_.*._

"Mark, come on, you gotta choose one."

Hunter looked up at the head of the locker room as he sat lazily on the couch in his locker room. A blonde man with long hair sat at his feet on the ground, humming low in his throat as Hunter ran his fingers through his hair. Light brown ears poked out of his hair, the color contrasting with the dirty blonde, the ends folding down to cover some of the white fur inside. A tail of the same color wagged back and forth behind him, the fur sweeping away the dust on the floor. "Shawn here's got a sister if you want," Hunter suggested.

Mark shook his head, picking up another water bottle. "I'll find a pet when I find one," he said. "You don't have to worry about me, Helmsley."

"Suit yourself." Hunter stood up, helping Shawn up as well. "Just follow me. We've got something to show you."

Mark was skeptical, but he followed the two blondes out to the main locker room. "Glad to see you finally made it," Randy said. A cute little brunette with pointed raven ears sitting atop his head and a tail of the same color wrapping around his ankles, the tip a faint white as it moved back and forth slowly.

"Keep your pants on, Orton, it's hard to get him to agree to do something," Hunter argued.

"What are you doing?"

Mark looked around at the locker room at all the Superstars and their pets. Randy, Cody, Hunter, and Shawn of course, but all the others were too. Adam and his new pet, Jeff, a pretty little blonde with tawny calico ears and a tail with colors to match winding itself around his arm, the young blonde squirming with the black end tickled his arm. John and Ted, a brunette with golden floppy ears and a tail to match that hung down between his legs. JoMo and Mike, a brunette with spiky hair and gray ears, a tail winding around his waist of the same color. Matt, Jeff's older brother, and Evan, a petite brunette with gray-blue ears and a long furry tail. Chris and Jay, Adam's younger brother, a blonde with floppy white ears and a tail that curved up at the ends.

"We're here to get you a pet," John said, his hand absentmindedly rubbing small circles at the base of Ted's tail. Mark glared at him. "Come on, 'Taker. You really need a pet. You've been here for, what, 9, 10 years and you still don't have a pet?"

The rule that has and always will be in the privacy of the WWE locker rooms was that when you've been with the company for at least 2 years, you choose your pet. That pet will valet with you, but really never actually fight. Mark, however, has yet to choose a pet of his own.

"I haven't found a pet I've enjoyed," Mark replied stoically, crossing his arms.

"That's why we're here," JoMo interrupted. "You're just a sour ass. So, you're gonna choose a pet and we're pretty sure you'll find one right now." He snapped his fingers.

A small line of men came out, their pets on rope leashes beside them with either cat or dog features. "Go ahead," Hunter said, motioning at the trainers. "Pick one out."

Mark looked over at the line in front of him. He quickly passed over the three blonde pets that were first in line, all three with similar brown cat-like features. He passed over the next two as well; too weak-looking in his opinion. The Undertaker almost passed the last one in the line and was about to dismiss all of them when something caught his eye in the last one.

It was a woman, looking about Jeff's age. She had about jaw-length dirty blonde hair that flipped out slightly at the ends, her bands falling over sky blue eyes. She was in a black wifebeater that hung loosely on her frame with 'AM' in red curvy script near the bottom and a pair of baggy dark green shorts but no shoes. The rope was tied in a loose loop around her neck and Mark's gaze hardened when he noticed the trainer tug harshly on her leash to try and get her to stand up straight, seeing the blonde whimper softly at the harsh treatment. But the thing that really caught his attention was her ears and tail. Light brown ears poked out from her hair, the tips folding over to hide a bit of the white fur inside. A tail of the same color poked out of the back of her pants, drooping between her legs. It was rare for girls to have any animal features at all, but it was _**extremely**_ rare to see a girl with dog-like features.

"See anyone you like?" Hunter asked.

Mark didn't answer, trying to find out what the blonde was looking at. He followed her gaze and found it locked with Shawn's. He looked back and growled low in his throat when her trainer tugged on her leash again. "Her," he decided. "I want her."

"See? I told you you'd find someone." Hunter nodded at her trainer and the others left, the selected trainer walking forward with the blonde.

"It doesn't eat much and doesn't like to follow rules," the trainer said, handing Mark the rope leash. "It doesn't talk either. Keep it on a short leash and you'll be fine."

Mark nodded and waited until the man had walked out of sight before dropping the rope leash. Shawn immediately rushed over and brought her into a tight hug. "Um…Shawn?" Hunter asked. "What are you doing?"

"My sister," Shawn said, stroking the girl's hair. "My baby. My Alexis."

"Alexis?" Hunter asked. "That's her name?" Shawn nodded.

"Alexis," Mark repeated. The blonde girl looked up at him. "Come here." She pulled herself hesitantly away from her brother and moved over, kneeling in front of the raven with her head bowed. "Stand up." She obeyed, flinching slightly when he reached for her neck. "Stop moving. I just want to take the rope away." Mark reached forward again and loosened the rope around the blonde's neck, tossing it away. He frowned at the sight of the red marks circling her neck.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Hunter, may I?" Shawn asked. The slightly younger blonde nodded. Shawn kneeled down and put his hands on his sister's shoulders. "Lex, is anything the trainer said true?" Alexis shook her head slightly and leaned forward to talk softly in his ear. Shawn hugged her once more when she finished and stood up, relaying the information in Hunter's ear.

"Alright, everybody out," Hunter said loudly.

"Come on, Hunt—"

"Out," the blonde repeated with a slight glare at JoMo. Soon everyone was gone except for Mark, Alexis, Shawn, and Hunter, Shawn's arms wrapped around his sister once again.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked.

"Mark, you're not gonna like this," Hunter warned him. "That trainer…he was horrible to Alexis. He let her eat a small meal once a day and sometimes not even that. When she didn't follow all orders, he beat her. If she talked, she'd get punished. He was horrible to her." He walked closer, putting his hand on 'Taker's shoulder. "Just…be careful with her. She and Shawn were separated at a young age. He'll hurt himself if anything happens to her." He looked back at his own pet. "Good luck. Shawn, come on." Shawn kissed his sister on the forehead, looking at her for a small silent conversation before following Hunter out of the room.

Mark walked up to Alexis, looking down at her. "Stand up," he ordered, his voice soft so he wouldn't scare her. "Stand still. I won't hurt you." Alexis flinched when he took hold of the bottom of her shirt and lifted it up a bit, frowning at what he saw. Bruises mottled the skin of her stomach and a bit of her ribs were showing from her lack of food. Mark let her shirt go. "How old are you, Alexis?"

"1—19, sir," Alexis replied softly.

"19," Mark mused. "Alexis, I am your new master. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

**~.**.~**

Alexis followed close behind Mark as they walked through the only store they could get to that was still open. Goodwill. A dark green cadet cap sat on her head to cover her ears and her tail was between her legs, hidden under her shorts. "Pick out anything you like," Mark said as he looked at a few shirts. "We'll go to a proper store once we reach Nashville tomorrow."

"Thank you, sir," Alexis said.

"Mark," he corrected. "Call me Mark."

An hour or so later and Mark held onto a couple bags as he walked out of the store. Alexis was right behind him in a new black T-shirt with an army jacket over and a pair of jean shorts a size too big, a pair of white sneakers on her feet. "Mark?" Alexis's voice was soft. "Where are we going?"

"Back to my hotel room," the raven replied, setting the bags in the backseat of his rental car. "We have to leave early tomorrow to make our flight."

Alexis didn't say anything else, getting in the car. She was silent the whole ride to the hotel and the short walk to the room. She looked up when Mark grabbed the brim of her hat and pulled it off, her ears perking up a bit. "When we're alone or in the locker room, you don't have to wear that," he said. "Everyone knows we have pets in the company."

Alexis didn't say anything. She watched as Mark set his bags down on the ground and walked into the bathroom, closing the door. Alexis looked around. She kept her jacket on and let her tail hang by her legs as she curled up on the couch. Her tail curved around her and her ears flattened on her head as she fell asleep.

Mark walked out of the bathroom after a few minutes, pulling his shirt off as he walked. He saw Alexis sleeping in a ball on the couch and a small smile tugged at the sides of his mouth. He ran his hand over her head, the smile finally coming out when her tail started wagging slightly at the gentle treatment. "Good night, my pet," he said softly.

_.*._

_Okay, this is a really not exciting chapter, but I needed a first chapter._

_This story will focus mainly on Mark and Alexis, but it will have a bunch of other couples as well._


	2. Chapter 2

_Name: Cat Ears and Dog Tails_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: Let's see…I've never owned anything before, I sure as hell don't own anything now. Damn, life sucks. I own Alexis Michaels. She is my favorite and only OC:)_

_Summary: No one knows that in the WWE, when you've been in the company for 2 years, you're given the chance to choose your own "pet". The pets are allowed only to valet, but that doesn't mean bad things still don't happen. Slash, violence, language, alcohol, sex, multiple pairings, OC_

_This is what happens when I'm in the SAT. I think of random story ideas while waiting for the next section to start. My mind is weird like that:)_

_Watching Jersey Shore with my mom and little sister and just laughing our asses off at how stupid it is:) lol_

_.*._

Alexis opened her eyes when light hit them, stretching her arms over her head. Her ears perked up when she heard people moving in the hallway outside. Mark was still asleep and he probably wouldn't like it if she went exploring this early in the morning. She walked over to the small kitchen and looked around with a small smile.

Mark finally woke up when he smelled something cooking. He sat up and watched as Alexis moved around the small kitchen, grabbing a plate and setting the bacon and eggs she'd just cooked on it. "What are you doing?" he asked when she set it down on the coffee table.

Alexis jumped slightly. "I—I thought you'd be hungry when you woke up," she explained. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry." Mark stood up and patted her gently on the head. "I'm very happy with you, Alexis." She smiled. "Didn't you make anything for yourself?"

"I'm not hungry," she said, her face falling again.

Mark frowned. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his lap. "You need to eat, pet," he said gently. "I'm not like your trainer, you don't have to ask permission to eat." Alexis hesitantly started to eat some of the food she'd made, the smile coming back to her face.

**~.**.~**

"Hey, Mark!"

Hunter waved 'Taker over with a grin, Shawn right beside him with a cowboy hat over his head to hide his ears and his tail hidden under his shorts. The rest of the masters and pets were behind them, all ready to make their flight. Mark walked up with a duffel bag in hand, Alexis right beside him with a dark blue military cap on her head. Shawn immediately moved over and hugged his sister. "So, how's Alexis been?" Hunter asked.

"She's been fine." Mark handed her her ticket. "Let's get going."

It wasn't 'till everyone was on the plane that Alexis noticed where her seat was. "Don't worry," Hunter told her. "You'll be sitting with Shawn and the rest of the pets. You'll be fine." Alexis looked up at Mark and he nodded. She grabbed Shawn's hand and followed him to where they were sitting, Mark staying in his place.

"So, your name's Alexis, right?"

Alexis nodded. She was sitting in between Jeff and Evan, her legs pulled up to her chest. "I'm Jeff," the blonde introduced with a smile. "That's Evan on the other side."

"I didn't really get a good look at you yesterday," Evan said with a smile. "Are you _**really**_ Shawn's sister?" She nodded. "Can…Can I see?"

Alexis bit down on her lower lip and lifted her hat slightly, letting one of her ears out. "That is so cool!" Evan gently touched it, smiling when Alexis hummed low in her throat. The blonde replaced the hat again and gave a small smile.

"So…who are your masters?" she asked softly.

"See that blonde up there with long hair?" Jeff asked. "That's Adam. He's mine. The guy next to him? He's Matt's. He's my big brother and Evan's master."

"They seem nice," Alexis said. She moved her legs down to dangle in front of her. "What do you know about Mark?"

"He's really nice," Evan said. "He seems mean, but he's really not."

"He always takes care of us," Jeff added. "Plus, he's the head of the locker room. So he can take care of any problem any of us have." He cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Was he mean to you?"

Alexis shook her head. "He's been really nice," she admitted.

"Then what are you worried about?" Evan asked.

"I don't know." She looked up at Mark at the front of the plane. "I've never had such a nice master before. The last two I had only wanted me because I'm a girl and didn't care about anything. And my trainer was never showing any niceness."

Jeff and Evan just smiled and hugged the newest pet in the WWE. "We love you, Lexy," they said together. "And if anyone messes with you, we'll scratch their eyes out."

Alexis smiled and giggled softly.

**~.**.~**

"Hey, Alexis?"

The blonde looked over at Jeff as they waited for the plane to shut off in Nashville, Tennessee. "Do you have a collar yet?" he asked.

"A…A collar?" The plane finally shut down and everyone filed off.

"Yeah." Jeff pulled out a chain under his shirt, Adam's signature design, an R in a star for the Rated R Superstar, on a pendant hanging from it. "It's not really a collar, I guess, but it shows who belongs to who around here."

"Whom, Jeffrey."

Jeff playfully stuck his tongue out at Mark. "I don't care if my grammar is correct," he said. "I'm from the South. I don't need good grammar."

Mark chuckled, sending him off to Adam. "Was the flight okay?" he asked, looking down at Alexis. She nodded, the brim of her hat falling over her eyes a bit. "I have something for you."

"A present?" Alexis lifted her hat back up so she could see.

"I heard Jeffrey talk to you about collars." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a thin chain necklace, his purple 'Taker pendant hanging from it. "This is never to leave your neck at any time. If it breaks, I'll get you a new one." 'Taker pulled it over her head, tucking it under her shirt.

"Thank you," Alexis said with a slight smile.

**~.**.~**

"'Taker! You're on!"

"Good luck, Lex!" Jeff called as Alexis followed her master out of the locker room. She was still in the black T-shirt and green army jacket as the day before, but she now had on some black jeans that fit her nicely and black combat boots on her feet.

"Are you ready for your debut, pet?" Mark asked as they waited by the Gorilla position. They had gone over some simple stuff she might have to do tonight but they were going over a lot more later. Alexis nodded, her tail tucked between her legs under her pants. Mark patted her gently on the head, a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth when she leaned into his touch. He grabbed a military cap with his symbol on it and set it on her head, the brim covering her eyes a bit.

A gone went off in the arena and the lights shut off. Alexis stayed close to Mark as he walked slowly down to the ring, getting into the ring itself when the lights turned back on. She waited for several seconds and slid back out of the ring. Alexis could hear the commentators ask her questions as she grabbed a microphone from the timekeeper, but she ignored them and leaned against the ring, looking up at Mark.

"Triple H thinks that he can defeat me in the match I invented," Mark said when everyone had quieted down. "He thinks he can defeat me in a Buried Alive match. But he's wrong." He ushered Alexis back into the ring, motioning for her to kneel at his feet. "This is Lilith, my fallen angel. She will follow me to the ends of the earth and she will help me win my match to bury Triple H alive." He gently ran his hand over her head through the hat, paying special attention to her ears. "Lilith, my dear, stand up." Alexis got to her feet, her head bowed.

_It's time to play the game!_

Hunter's music played and he walked out in his street clothes, Shawn staying backstage. A microphone was in his hand as he walked to the ring and got in, glaring at Mark. "You think you can beat me, high and mighty Undertaker?" he dared. "Your little 'fallen angel' won't help you." He looked down at Alexis. She knew it was all fake and just a storyline, but that still didn't mean she wasn't intimidated or a bit nervous and scared. "Lilith, do you really think he can beat you?" Alexis didn't answer. Hunter smirked. "See? Even she doesn't believe in you."

"Yes."

Hunter frowned, looking down at the smaller blonde. "What?" he asked in mock disbelief.

"You won't beat him," Alexis said. "You won't win. He's stronger than you."

"You. Will. Not. Win," Mark said slowly. Hunter didn't speak, watching Mark go through his signature 'You're Dead' move with a thumb across the neck. The Game dropped his microphone and got out of the ring, walking up the ramp in silence. Mark brought Alexis closer. "You did good, my angel," he said in a pleased tone of voice. He leaned down and kissed her, Alexis freezing when the crowd screamed around them.

"M-Mark?" the blonde asked nervously when he pulled away and dropped the microphone to the canvas.

"I won't push you to do anything else until you're ready, angel," he said in a gentle voice. "Are you okay?" She nodded, a small smile starting to show.

_.*._

_Yes, I know Alexis doesn't talk much, but she'll get better. And I just love the name Lilith, so that's her ring name from now on:)_

_And I'm gonna go into her history a bit more in the next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

_Name: Cat Ears and Dog Tails_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: Let's see…I've never owned anything before, I sure as hell don't own anything now. Damn, life sucks. I own Alexis Michaels. She is my favorite and only OC:)_

_Summary: No one knows that in the WWE, when you've been in the company for 2 years, you're given the chance to choose your own "pet". The pets are allowed only to valet, but that doesn't mean bad things still don't happen. Slash, violence, language, alcohol, sex, multiple pairings, OC_

_This is what happens when I'm in the SAT. I think of random story ideas while waiting for the next section to start. My mind is weird like that:)_

_**Billy**__: To answer your questions 'cause I don't think I'll ever answer them in a chapter, the "pets" were born with cat or dog-like features. It's kind of a rare gene mutation thing. And they are usually all under 6" in height. Any more questions?:)_

_.*._

Mark woke up when he heard soft whimpering from the other room of his hotel room. He got up and crossed the room quickly, pulling the door that separated the bedroom from the rest of the room open. Alexis was curled up on the couch in a small ball in one of Mark's old merch shirts with 'Deadman Inc.' across the chest in red and a pair of teal cotton shorts, shivering slightly. She whimpered again, curling into a tighter ball.

"Mark…"

The Undertaker stopped and looked down at her. "Mark…help…" she whimpered softly.

The raven walked over and sat down on the couch, gently stroking her ears to calm her down. "Pet," he said in a gentle voice. "Pet, wake up."

Alexis slowly lifted her head, blinking when she saw the raven sitting next to her. "M-Mark?" she asked softly.

"What were you dreaming about, Alexis?" Mark asked, still stroking her ears. "You were calling my name to help you in your sleep." Alexis froze, but shook her head. "Would you like to come sleep in my bed tonight?" She nodded. "Alright, come on." He took her arm and led her to the bedroom, not bothering to close the door. Mark watched as Alexis crawled onto the bed and curled up in a ball at the edge of the bed. He smiled and rubbed her ears once more before getting into bed and falling asleep himself.

_x-x-x-DREAM/MEMORIES-x-x-x_

_Alexis sat in a corner in a dirty T-shirt and dirty white shorts, no shoes on her feet and a rope around her neck tied to a water pipe next to her. She looked up when a dingy light came on in the room and the door opened, her trainer coming in._

"_Get up, you little bitch," he growled angrily, yanking the knot on the rope free. He pulled her harshly to her feet by the rope around her neck. "There's someone here who'd like to see you."_

_Alexis didn't speak, her stomach growling softly as she was dragged out of the room. "Master?" she asked, her voice really soft. "Can I have something to eat?"_

"_And why would I do that?" the trainer spat back. "You haven't done a fucking thing that would earn you food." He pulled a bit too harshly on the rope and she whimpered softly._

_x-x-x-BACK TO NORMAL-x-x-x_

Alexis opened her eyes, blinking several times when she noticed where she was. Mark had moved her as she slept and she was curled up against his chest, his arm draped over her body as he slept. "Mark?" she asked softly. He didn't answer. Alexis frowned. She moved to her knees, her legs spread apart behind her, and her ears perked up. "Mark?" she asked again, poking his arm.

"Mmph…what is it, pet?" Mark's voice was sleepy and tired.

"It's morning," she replied, leaning down. "You promised you'd take me to the pool today."

Mark yawned, pushing hair out of his face. "Go get dressed, pet," he said. "I'll be out in a few minutes."

Alexis smiled. She bounced off the bed and ran out of the room excitedly. She dug through the bag on the floor and finally pulled out the swimsuit Mark had bought her a few days ago. It was a pair of short purple swim shorts and a black bikini top, a white tanktop on over the bikini top. Her "collar" was still around her neck and she pulled her hair back in small pigtails with rubber bands. She pulled a dark blue military cap over her head, looking over when Mark walked out of the bedroom in a black tanktop and a pair of black swim trunks with dark red stitching.

"Come on, pet," he said, grabbing his room key and opening the door.

Alexis smiled and quickly got out of the room, Mark following close behind as she headed downstairs to the pool. Vince had struck a deal with the owners of the hotel and the pool was reserved for all members of the WWE roster only for the day.

"Lexy!"

Jeff pulled himself out of the pool with a smile, the hair on his tail dripping with water behind him. Alexis smiled and pulled off her tanktop, tossing it back to Mark before running forward and tackling Jeff back into the pool. "So, Mark." Hunter looked up at Mark from his chair. "How's it going with Alexis?"

"She's getting better." Mark sat down on the chair next to the blonde. "She had a nightmare last night so I had her sleep in my bed with me." He watched as the young blonde played with Jeff and Evan in the water.

Hunter nodded slightly. His hand gently ran through Shawn's hair, the slightly older blonde curled up at his side on another chair. "As long as you keep her safe," he said.

"Evvy!" Alexis squealed when Evan splashed her. She laughed when Jeff squeaked in surprise as Adam slid into the water behind him and wrapped his arms around the younger from behind.

"Mmm…my sexy little kitten," Adam purred, kissing the back of Jeff's neck.

"Come on, Copeland," Matt called from where he was relaxing in the hot tub. "How many times do I have to tell you not to molest my baby brother while I'm around?"

"Maybe once more, Matty," Adam teased with a grin.

Alexis looked up when a pair of arms wrapped around her stomach from behind, smiling when she saw it was Mark standing behind her. He leaned back against the side of the pool with her in his arms as they watched the rest of the Superstars around them. "Are you ready for the Buried Alive match, my angel?" he asked.

"What do I have to do again?" she asked softly.

"All you have to do is appear in front of Hunter when we get to the grave," Mark explained. "That'll set him up for my Tombstone and the win. You don't have to do anything else." He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her ears. "You'll be fine, angel. I won't let anything happen to you."

**~.**.~**

Alexis waited nervously in the Gorilla Position, an Undertaker cadet cap on her head. It was almost her cue to go out and do what she needed to help Mark win.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

A tall brunette man walked up to Alexis with a grin on his face and pulled her against him. "What's your name?" he asked. She didn't answer. "Don't want to tell me, huh?" He noticed a slight twitching under her hat and his grin grew. "Well, well, let's have a look under here, shall we?" Alexis squeaked when her hat was ripped off, her ears lying flat against her head in fear. The brunette laughed, touching one of them in interest. He found the thin chain around her neck and pulled it out. "Undertaker's pet, huh? Well, I'm sure he wouldn't mind me borrowing it for a while."

"Mark!" Alexis tried to break free of the grip he had on her arm, but it wasn't working. She was scared. The man was just like her trainer and the men she'd been sold to before Mark and she was really scared.

"John, what are you doing?" A man with spiked brown hair, Zack Ryder, walked out of a room ahead of them.

"Taker said I could borrow his pet for the day," JBL lied smoothly, a grin on his face. Zack didn't say anything else and John dragged Alexis further down the hallway.

**~.**.~**

Mark looked around as his Buried Alive match with Hunter neared the end. Alexis was nowhere to be seen and she should've been out to help at least 5 minutes ago. "We need to finish," he whispered to Hunter. "Something's not right."

"I've got an idea." Hunter backed up slightly like he was going for a strong move and "lost his balance" on the edge of the grave, falling backwards. Mark immediately moved over and pressed a button, the bulldozer of dirt falling down on the Game.

"Here is your winner, the Undertaker!"

Mark didn't stay out to celebrate his victory for very long. He quickly went backstage, frowning when he didn't see Alexis anywhere. He saw the hat that she had been wearing on the floor and his gaze immediately hardened. "You." He grabbed one of the stagehands. "Where is Alexis?" he growled menacingly.

"I-I haven't seen her," the man asked, scared for his life in the hands of the toughest people in the locker room. "JBL was talking to her for a minute, but then she just disappeared."

Mark didn't say anything else. He dropped the stagehand. The Undertaker stalked his way backstage through the halls, looking for anything that looked remotely like the Texan that had stolen his pet.

"Mark!"

"Calaway can't save you now, bitch." There were sounds of struggling. "Calm down, you little bitch. You deserve everything that's coming to you."

Mark went immediately to the sources of the noise and found the door locked. "Layfield!" he barked, pounding on the door. "Layfield, open this door right now!" Soft whimpering was his only answer. "That's it." Mark backed up a few steps, using his shoulder to break the door in.

John was already gone. Alexis was curled up in the corner in nothing but her jean shorts, her arms crossed across her chest. Her tail was between her legs and her ears were flat against her head. Mark quickly strode across the room and knelt down, bringing the blonde into his arms. "Angel," he said softly, gently rubbing circles on her back to calm her down. "Angel, are you alright?"

"M-Mark…" Alexis buried her face in Mark's chest, body shaking.

"It's okay," the raven comforted. He grabbed the black leather duster that he'd grabbed before he'd gone backstage and wrapped it around the blonde. Mark reached under his pet and lifted her up in his arms, holding her close. "Don't worry, pet. You'll be fine."

_.*._

_Yes, I made JBL the bad guy because I really really REALLY hate him_


	4. Chapter 4

_Name: Cat Ears and Dog Tails_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: Let's see…I've never owned anything before, I sure as hell don't own anything now. Damn, life sucks. I own Alexis Michaels. She is my favorite and only OC:)_

_Summary: No one knows that in the WWE, when you've been in the company for 2 years, you're given the chance to choose your own "pet". The pets are allowed only to valet, but that doesn't mean bad things still don't happen. Slash, violence, language, alcohol, sex, multiple pairings, OC_

_This is what happens when I'm in the SAT. I think of random story ideas while waiting for the next section to start. My mind is weird like that:)_

_**Bill**__ – Okay, first of all, thank you for reviewing and being so nice about it and actually saying something other than 'love it'. But the last part of your last review kinda confused me. Can you explain it please? Thanks:)_

_**jeffhardyluvsme **__– I very much love getting your reviews. Along with __**slashdlite**__, you're my favorite reviewer:) Your comments are always so nice and help me to form my stories._

_Oh, and if you like the Alexis/Mark pairing, I've got a story on my profile "Camp WWE" and it involves that pairing (with Kane) and a lot of other slash pairings. Please read and tell me what you think:)_

_.*._

Alexis held tightly to Mark as they walked into their hotel for the night, one of Mark's shirts over her torso and his black leather duster still on over it, the end dragging on the ground. "Are you okay, angel?" Mark asked in a gentle voice, rubbing small circles on her back as they waited in line to get the key to their room. She shook her head, trying to get closer to the older man as she pulled the jacket tighter around her.

It took a few minutes, but Mark refused to let go of his protective grip on his pet as he got his room key. They headed up to the room, the raven tossing their bags on one of the beds in the room.

**~.**.~**

"Angel, I need to go talk to Vince," Mark said, pulling some shoes on. "Will you be okay here?" Alexis nodded slightly, jumping slightly when there was a knock on the door. Mark moved over and opened the door, Jeff and Evan waiting outside with pizza, DVDs, candy, and soda.

"We come in peace," Jeff said with a smile. "Addy said you wanted to talk to Vince, so we wanted to keep Lexy company."

"Will you be okay with this, angel?" Mark asked. She nodded. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "I'll be back soon. Don't answer the door and don't answer the phone." He kissed her once more and left the room.

"What happened to you, Lex?" Jeff asked, Evan setting up the DVDs.

"JBL tried to take advantage of me," Alexis replied softly.

"Aw, don't worry." Jeff hugged the blonde tightly, Evan getting on the other side of her and joining. "We'll scratch his eyes out for you, kay?"

Alexis smiled. "I love you guys," she said.

"We love you too," Evan and Jeff said with identical smiles.

"What are we watching?" Alexis asked when they pulled out of the hug.

"Tangled," Evan replied. All three helped to move the bedside table out of the way and push the beds together, Evan grabbing the pizza boxes and the giant bags of Skittles they'd brought. "I saw it with Matty in theaters. It was really good."

"I went to go see it with Addy, but we didn't really watch the movie," Jeff said with a smile. The other two laughed.

About an hour or so into the movie there was a knock on the door. "What are you doing?" Evan asked when Jeff got up to get it. "Mark said not to answer the door or the phone."

"Yeah, but he only told Lex not to do those things," the blonde argued. "He didn't tell you or me not to." He opened the door.

"Jeff!" Alexis and Evan stood in surprise when Jeff was pushed back, falling backwards over the bag Mark had left by the door.

"Owe," he whined, rubbing his tail where he'd landed on it. "That really hurt."

"Aw, you poor little slut."

JBL stepped over him and grinned at the girl sitting behind Evan, her ears pressed flat against her head and her tail curled around her waist in fear. "Hello there, little girl," he said.

"Leave her alone," Evan said protectively, showing the sharpened canines in his mouth.

"Save it, puss," John said. "I'm not talking to you." He shoved Evan out of the way, the brunette falling to the floor. John moved on the bed and pushed Alexis over, kneeling over her. He grinned as he gently rubbed one of her ears, a soft whimper tearing itself from her throat. "So where's your precious Undertaker? Neglecting you again?"

"Protecting her like always."

John gasped when a hand grabbed his shoulder and threw him off the bed. Mark glared down at the Texan with murder in his eyes. "Get. Out," he growled. "Now." John quickly got to his feet and got out of the room without another word. The Undertaker immediately moved over and pulled Alexis into his lap, holding her close. He looked back at Evan and Jeff, the two standing by the door. "Thank you for getting me. I'm sure Matthew and Adam are wondering where you are by now, though."

"Be careful with her, Mark," Jeff said. "She doesn't seem very stable right now."

'Taker nodded, the door closing behind them. He gently stroked Alexis's hair, paying special attention to her ears. "Angel, will you please tell me what happened before I came across you?" he asked in a gentle voice.

Alexis froze slightly, but soon relaxed under the raven's gentle touch. "Shawn and I were separated when I was 8 and he was 19," she explained softly. "I knew that he became Hunter's pet soon after, but I didn't know anything else. My trainer didn't like me from the start, only wanted to be the trainer of some rare bitch as he called me. He didn't feed me unless I was really good all day and he always hit me when I did something he didn't like. The first man he sold me to was nice at first, but then he started beating me when he came home at night. He sold me back a few weeks after he bought me. The second man I was sold to only wanted me because I was a girl and for my ears and tail." She choked on her breath as she continued. "He treated me like a sex toy. He sold me back after a month and then I was sold to you."

Mark didn't say anything. "Angel, I will never hurt you," he promised, gently kissing her ears. "You are the most special person in my life right now and I care for you so much." His grip on her tightened slightly when he thought of what could've happened if Jeff and Evan hadn't gone to get him. "I won't let Layfield hurt you." He stood up. "Come on, you need a bath."

"Will you…" Alexis kept her eyes on the ground. "Will you stay with me?"

Mark smiled warmly. It was strange seeing gentle and warming emotions from the Deadman of the WWE. He led his pet into the bathroom, getting a warm bubble bath ready. "Get in," he said, his voice soft so as not to scare her.

Alexis slowly stripped out of her T-shirt and shorts, sliding into the bathtub and under the bubbles. Mark rolled up the legs of his pants and sat on the edge with Alexis leaning back between his legs.

"Thank you for taking care of me," Alexis said as wet hands gently rubbed over her ears. "I've never had a master who cared about me and not about what I am."

"I've never mistreated a pet, angel," the raven said. "I don't plan to start now."

**~.**.~**

Alexis stuck closely to Mark as she followed him through an expensive-looking store, looking around nervously. She was in jeans and an army green tanktop, a dark green military cap on her head. "Don't be nervous, angel," Mark said. "You just need something to wear for the Slammy Awards next week."

Alexis looked around at the dresses all around her, her eyes lighting up at the sight of one. "Mark, can I try that one?" she asked.

The raven looked at what she wanted, holding it up against her torso. "Go try it on," he prompted, handing it over. Alexis smiled.

A few minutes later, Alexis walked back out of the dressing room. The dress was a dark purple color with a halter bodice and an empire waist, ending at just about her knees. "You look beautiful, pet," Mark said. "Let's go find you some shoes and something to cover your ears."

About a half hour later and along with the dress they had a pair of silver shoes with a mid heel and a quarter strap that buckled around the ankle, three straps crossing over the foot, and a dark purple yarn hat to cover her ears. "Mark, I…I can't let you buy me all this stuff," Alexis said softly as they waited in line to checkout.

"You are my pet and I want you to have these," Mark argued. "There will be no arguing about it."

After they were all paid for, they headed to the arena for the show, leaving the clothes in the car. "You will stay with me at all times," Mark ordered. Alexis nodded. "Here." He handed her a notebook and pencil. "I saw you liked to sketch. You can do it in this instead of asking around for paper from now on."

"Thank you," the blonde said with a smile.

"You should smile more," Mark said. "You look beautiful when you do."

_.*._

_Honestly? Kinda BSed this whole chapter. Sorry. But I kinda like it. Kinda._

_If you want to see something happen in the story, go ahead and send them in. I could use them:)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Name: Cat Ears and Dog Tails_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: Let's see…I've never owned anything before, I sure as hell don't own anything now. Damn, life sucks. I own Alexis Michaels. She is my favorite and only OC:)_

_Summary: No one knows that in the WWE, when you've been in the company for 2 years, you're given the chance to choose your own "pet". The pets are allowed only to valet, but that doesn't mean bad things still don't happen. Slash, violence, language, alcohol, sex, multiple pairings, OC_

_This is what happens when I'm in the SAT. I think of random story ideas while waiting for the next section to start. My mind is weird like that:)_

_Oh, and this chapter has a blowjob in it. Warning._

_Thank you to __**LadyDragonsblood **__and __**jeffhardyluvsme**__ for the ideas they gave me for later chapters of the story. Thank you!:)_

_.*._

Alexis smoothed down the bottom of her dress as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hat twitched slightly when her ears moved, her tail sitting flat against her leg under the dress. The chain of her "collar" disappeared down the front of the dress. She looked over when Mark walked out of the bathroom of his locker room in a suit with a dark purple tie to match her dress in his hand.

"Here, let me," she said, holding out her hand. Mark sat on the bench and she moved between his legs, the tie in her hands.

Mark glanced over when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" he called.

Hunter and Shawn walked in, both in suits with a black cowboy hat on his head to cover his ears. "You wanted to see us?" the Game asked.

Mark nodded. He watched as Alexis finished up with his tie and immediately went over to Shawn, the two siblings sitting together. "Layfield has been bothering Alexis," he explained. "I don't want to leave her alone anymore. I think it would be best if Shawn stayed with her whenever I have to do something without her."

"What do you say, Shawny?" Hunter asked, looking over at his pet. "You wanna take care of your baby sister for Mark?"

"She's my baby," Shawn said, hugging his sister close. "I don't want anything to happen to her."

"That's a yes," Hunter said, looking at the raven. "Just call me and I'll have Shawn over as soon as possible." He looked at the young blonde. "You look very nice tonight, Alexis."

"Thank you," she said with a small smile.

"We need to go talk to Vince for a few minutes, angel," Mark said, standing up and pulling on the sleeves of his jacket. "Shawn will stay with you until we get back." He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "I'll be back soon.'

Shawn lifted his head to kiss Hunter, looking back down at his sister when the two masters left the room. "Hey, Lex," he said with a smile. "Wanna go get some candy?"

Alexis smiled and nodded happily. "Skittles?" she asked hopefully.

Shawn laughed. "Skittles, baby sis," he agreed.

The two blondes headed out of the locker room together. There was no need to cover their ears or tails backstage so they didn't have to wear hats to cover anything. They headed down to the vending machines, Shawn pulling out some money from his pocket.

"Well, well, well, all alone again, are you?"

Alexis froze at the sound of the voice behind her. Shawn stepped protectively in front of his little sister and growled low in his throat when he saw JBL standing behind them. "Stay away from my sister," he growled.

John just laughed. "I don't think so, Shawny boy," he said in an amused tone of voice. "You're no match for me." He stepped closer.

Shawn saw the expression on Alexis's face out of the corner of his eye and his gaze hardened. Before he knew it, a fist flew at John's face and he stumbled back at the force of the hit. Shawn glared at the Texan with his fist still up. "Get out of here," he ordered. "Leave Alexis alone." John frowned, but he walked away, massaging his jaw.

"Thank you, Shawn," Alexis said, hugging her brother tightly.

Shawn just smiled and kissed her on the top of the head. "You're welcome, baby."

**~.**.~**

Alexis sat between Mark and Adam in front of the stage for the Slammy Awards, Mark's arm resting protectively around her shoulders. "Are you okay, angel?" the raven asked.

She nodded. "Shawn protected me from JBL," she said with a small smile.

Mark smiled back. "That's why I had your brother stay with you," he said. "He won't let anything bad happen to you."

"And the winner for Best Tattoo is…" Kelly Kelly opened the envelope in her hand with a smile. "The Undertaker!"

Alexis smiled and clapped along with everyone else as Mark stood up and walked up to the stage. He didn't really say anything, just a soft 'Thank you' before he took his award and walked back to his seat.

"You didn't say anything," she said in confusion. "Everyone else did. Why didn't you?"

"I'm the Undertaker, angel," he explained. "I don't speak very much unless I'm trying to intimidate someone." She nodded and with a small smile, scooted closer to her master. Mark just smiled when she leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

It was an hour or so before the Slammys, and the show, were over. Mark didn't really want to wake Alexis up, so he picked her up in his arms and carried her backstage.

**~.**.~**

Mark opened his eyes when he felt something moving on his bed. He sat up and leaned against the wall. Alexis was sitting on his legs above the knee in a way that wasn't painful, head cocked to the side with one ear perked up and the other folded down as she looked at him. She was on her knees, her legs spread slightly in her position with her tail lying along the side of her leg. The only clothes she had on were a pair of Mark's old black boxers and a lavender tanktop, one of the straps sliding down her arm.

"What's wrong, angel?" he asked.

"I…I never got to thank you for being so nice to me," Alexis admitted softly.

Mark groaned when a hand rubbed gently against his crotch over the blanket. "Pet, you don't have to do this," he said.

"I want to." Alexis pulled the blanket back and tugged slightly on the raven's boxers. "You're the first master I've had that cares about me, not just what I am." She wrapped her hand around his cock, slowly stroking it.

"Alexis," Mark groaned, his cock soon standing at attention. Alexis licked her lips and leaned down. The Undertaker's head fell back against the wall as the head of his erection was enveloped in a hot space.

Alexis took as much as she could in her mouth, using her hand to cover the rest. "Pet, slow down," Mark moaned when she started moving faster, getting a bit more in her mouth each time. His hand twisted in the sheets of the bed when he felt his release come closer. He knew it was wrong that he wasn't trying to stop it, but it felt too good to stop. Mark groaned loudly when Alexis gave a particularly hard suck, releasing into her mouth.

Alexis swallowed as much as she could, small streams of white at the corners of her mouth. Mark grabbed a few tissues and wiped the evidence of his release away, tossing them in the trashcan nearby. "You didn't have to do that, pet," he said, holding onto her chin.

"I wanted to," Alexis repeated with a small smile.

Mark gently kissed the blonde and brought her under the blankets again, bringing her back against his chest. "Goodnight, pet."

Alexis smiled again and closed her eyes.

_.*._

_Okay, I am SO not happy with that blowjob. But…I kinda BSed it. So…yeah…_

_Alexis is getting more comfortable with Mark! Yes!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Name: Cat Ears and Dog Tails_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: Let's see…I've never owned anything before, I sure as hell don't own anything now. Damn, life sucks. I own Alexis Michaels. She is my favorite and only OC:)_

_Summary: No one knows that in the WWE, when you've been in the company for 2 years, you're given the chance to choose your own "pet". The pets are allowed only to valet, but that doesn't mean bad things still don't happen. Slash, violence, language, alcohol, sex, multiple pairings, OC_

_This is what happens when I'm in the SAT. I think of random story ideas while waiting for the next section to start. My mind is weird like that:)_

_Hmmm…just one thing to say. __**jeffhardyluvsme**__, I love you so very much for your awesome reviews and your amazing offer. Anything you want, stories, oneshots, anything, is yours. Just ask:)_

_The lemons in here are written by the very talented Miss __**jeffhardyluvsme**__ and I thank her eternally for them:)_

_And just in case I forget, all pets are infertile (can't have children) unless they go through a certain process (to be explained later)._

_.*._

The lights in the arena in went out, a gong sounding through the building as Mark's entrance music started up. "Introducing first, from Death Valley, accompanied by Lilith, the Undertaker!" Lilian announced from ringside.

Mark walked out on the stage for his match, Alexis right beside him in an Undertaker cadet cap, black jeans, and a black tanktop. Black boots were on her feet that came up halfway to her knee over her jeans and black fingerless gloves traveled from her hands up to her elbows. The two headed down to the ring together in silence, the blonde staying just a bit back from her master. When Taker brought the lights back on, he held the ropes open for Alexis before getting in himself.

"Are you okay, angel?" he asked, handing her his jacket and hat once he was finished with his entrance.

She nodded, a smile on her face. "I'm fine," she replied. They kept their voices low so no cameras could pick up their conversation.

"Alexis," he said in a pleased tone of voice. The blonde moved into his touch as he ran a hand down her face. "My beautiful little pet." He leaned down and kissed her right before his music faded away.

**~.**.~**

Alexis stayed at ringside during Mark's match, watching her master fight someone she didn't know. A man with stringy black hair with a lot of tattoos on his arms and chest. She didn't really pay attention much to the match itself, looking at the ring when the bell rang to end it. Her hat twitched as her ears under it immediately perked up at the sight of the blood running down her master's face.

"Angel," Mark said as Alexis rushed into the ring, a towel in her hand. She gently dabbed at the blood on his head.

"Are you okay?" she asked in concern.

"It's just a cut, pet," Mark told her. "I'll be fine." He gave a small smile and gently ran his hand down her face. "You don't need to worry when I'm hurt during matches. The EMTs will take care of me."

"I just…" She blushed lightly. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

Mark nodded and stood, moving over to the ropes. "Come on, angel," he said, holding them open.

The two left the ring and headed backstage again. "Shawn," the Undertaker said, calling over Hunter's pet. "I need to go find a trainer. Will you stay with Alexis?"

"Yes, sir." Shawn took his sister's hand with a smile, leading her into his and Hunter's locker room as Mark walked down the hallway. "Is Mark treating you right, Lex?"

Alexis smiled with a nod. "He's really nice to me," she replied. She left out the little detail that she'd given him a blowjob; she didn't want him to think Mark had forced her to do it. "I like him."

Shawn smiled. He looked up when the door opened and Hunter walked in. "Hey, Shawn," the Game said with a smile, leaning down for a kiss. He started to drop his trunks, letting out a deep breath.

"Hunter!" Shawn quickly covered his sister's eyes. He was used to seeing Hunter naked, but he doubted his sister would enjoy it like he did.

The blonde saw Alexis and quickly pulled his trunks back up. "Heh, sorry, Lex," he said with a small grin. "Didn't see you there." Alexis just smiled. She looked over when Mark walked in the locker room with a single knock, her smile growing.

"Thank you for watching her, Shawn," the raven said, his pet standing up and heading over to him.

"See you later, Shawn," Alexis said with a smile, leaning down and kissing her brother on the cheek. She followed her master out of the locker room and outside to the car. "So, did the trainer say you were okay?"

He nodded. "It was very sweet of you to come and see if I was okay, pet," he said.

Alexis smiled. She stood on her toes and put her hands on Mark's shoulders to try and gain some height but she still only reached his chin. She pouted slightly. "I'm not tall enough," she whined

Mark chuckled. "All you have to do is ask, angel." He wrapped the arm that wasn't holding his bag around the blonde's waist and picked her up so they were the same height. She smiled when he leaned forward and kissed her, wrapping her arms around his neck.

**~.**.~**

The next week, Mark had another match against the same guy he'd fought last week. Phil Brooks or CM Punk, Alexis had learned. She was currently standing at ringside watching the Falls Count Anywhere match. Mark had warned her that he and Phil could possibly fight outside the ring and if they did, she was to stay far away so she wouldn't get hurt.

Alexis looked up when the crowd started booing, Mark not really paying attention to anything else but who he was fighting. Her ears flattened against her head under her hat when she saw JBL walking down the ramp toward her. "Mark," she whimpered softly.

"Hello there, little bitch," John said with a grin as he got closer. He glanced back up at Mark. The raven wasn't paying attention to what was going on outside the ring. "This works perfectly for me." He grabbed Alexis and pulled her close. "Let's go, _Lilith_."

Alexis squeaked in fear and surprise when she was slung over the Texan's shoulder. "Mark!" she yelled, but her master couldn't hear her over the sound of the crowd.

John walked with the squirming blonde over his shoulder, smirking at her attempts to escape. He headed into his locker room without anyone seeing and dumped Alexis on the floor, turning and locking the door.

Alexis looked up at JBL in fear, her ears flat against her head from hate and fear of him. He smiled predatorily down at her. "Please let me go, John," she begged. "I-I won't tell anyone. Please let me go."

John shook his head, tsking softly. "Sorry, but I can't do that," he said, the predatory grin on his face. "Besides, Calaway can't save you now and your brother isn't anywhere around either. You're mine for the taking, you little bitch."

"Mark!" Alexis yelled in fear when he took a step closer.

John laughed. "Don't even think of crying for help," he said. "No one can hear you."

Tears started to run down the blonde's face as he ripped her shirt off, throwing her hat against the wall as well. Alexis tried to struggle her way free but John just picked her up and threw her onto the couch against the wall, pinning her down. She whimpered and tried to get her off him as he kissed and bit her upper body.

John frowned at her struggles and reared back, slapping her across the face. "Lie back and take it like the slut you are," he growled. "We both know that you're enjoying this."

Alexis cried silently as he tore her bra off and sucked roughly on her nipple, playing with the other before moving his hand down to her pants. He unbuttoned them violently before tearing them off, taking her underwear as well to strip her down fully. The brunette smirked as he took his pants off, leaving him naked as well since he'd come out without a shirt on.

John started to press forced kisses on her, leaving her lips bruised and swollen. Alexis cried out as he took her, forcing his cock into her. He started a rough rhythm, thrusting in and out of her. He played with her breasts, moaning in her ear as she let the tears flow out over her face.

After two minutes of forced sex John came flooding into the blonde. He moaned loudly as he kept thrusting, riding out his orgasm. He finally went limp and pulled out of Alexis.

He looked down at her sobbing on his couch in a small ball, her ears pressed against her head and her tail between her legs. John got dressed and kissed her once more. "You weren't actually too bad, little Michaels," he smirked, opening the door. "I may have to try you again."

Alexis cried as the door closed behind the Texan, curling into a tight ball. "Mark," she whispered softly.

**~.**.~**

"Here is your winner, the Undertaker!" Lilian announced as the bell rang for Mark and Phil's match.

Mark looked around when Alexis didn't come up to him, frowning. "Angel?" he called, looking around. "Angel?" His gaze immediately hardened when he didn't see her. There was only one reason Alexis wouldn't be at his side. "Layfield."

Mark strode backstage again and ran to try and find the Texan's locker room. "Layfield!" he yelled angrily. He was furious now and everyone made sure to steer clear. An angry Undertaker was something no one wanted to deal with. He found John's locker room a minute or two later and burst in. "Angel." He quickly moved over, bringing Alexis into his lap and holding her close.

"Mark," the blonde sobbed softly.

"Shh, it's okay, angel," Mark said, gently stroking her hair. "You'll be fine." He pulled a towel up from the floor and wrapped it around her body. He lifted her up in his arms and held her close, whispering softly to her as he stopped by his locker room for his bag and headed out to the car.

"You'll be okay," Mark said softly, pressing a kiss to the side of her head as he buckled her into their rental. "We're just going to go to the hotel."

Alexis didn't speak the short ride to the hotel, Mark carrying her and their bags and bringing them into the building and up to their room. He gently slid a shirt and shorts on her body before going into the bathroom to wet a washcloth.

"Mark."

The raven looked over to see Alexis standing in the doorway, her ears folded down over themselves as they stood up on her head. She pulled Mark closer. "Please, Mark," she said softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Please just take care of me."

Mark groaned softly when she kissed him. "I will always take care of you, angel," he said, kissing her again. He suddenly grew aware that his pants were getting a bit tighter.

Alexis broke away from the kiss and went over to the bed, standing in front of it. "Mark," she said, her voice still soft. "Please make love to me. I want to feel you inside of me."

Mark looked over at the blonde, shaking his head. "Darlin', I can't," he said. "You've been hurt a lot tonight. Us doing that could just make it worse for you."

Alexis sat down with tears in her eyes. "Mark, I love you," she said. Mark mentally smiled at the sentence. "And I want you to be the only one to touch me. Please make love to me."

Mark couldn't stand it any longer. He couldn't deny it, he cared for her, and he wanted her.

Mark quickly moved over to the bed, gently pushing her back and straddling her waist so he wouldn't hurt her. He pulled her up slightly and slid her shirt off, laying her back down as he threw his own to the floor. The raven leaned down and kissed her, sliding her shorts off. He moved down, gently kissing his way down her body, the blonde shivering under his touch. He quickly got his pants and boxers off before positioning himself at her entrance.

"Are you ready for this my pet?" he asked.

Alexis nodded. "Please, Mark," she said softly. She held tightly to my shoulders as he entered her, gasping at his size. Mark let her adjust and after a few minutes she nodded. "Please move."

Mark did as she asked, moving slowly in and out of his pet. Alexis dug her nails into his back, hers arching in pleasure. "Mark!" she cried out. "Faster! Harder!"

Mark started to quicken his pace, fixing the angle so he would hit her spot with every thrust. She cried out in pleasure, moving her hips with her master's. He moaned, feeling a familiar sensation in his stomach. "Alexis," he moaned, thrusting faster.

"Mark!" Alexis cried out. Her walls tightened around Mark and he came spilling into her, thrusting until his orgasm finished.

Mark pulled out of Alexis after he was done and leaned down. He started to lick her clean, triggering a second orgasm out of her. "Mark!" she yelled when the second one hit her.

When her body had stopped shaking, Mark got back onto the bed. He pulled Alexis into his arms, placing a kiss to her forehead. "I will always protect you, Alexis," he promised. "Always."

_.*._

_;)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Name: Cat Ears and Dog Tails_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: Let's see…I've never owned anything before, I sure as hell don't own anything now. Damn, life sucks. I own Alexis Michaels. She is my favorite and only OC:)_

_Summary: No one knows that in the WWE, when you've been in the company for 2 years, you're given the chance to choose your own "pet". The pets are allowed only to valet, but that doesn't mean bad things still don't happen. Slash, violence, language, alcohol, sex, multiple pairings, OC_

_This is what happens when I'm in the SAT. I think of random story ideas while waiting for the next section to start. My mind is weird like that:)_

_This chapter is…short._

_.*._

Mark's entrance music sounded through the arena as he walked out on the stage in his ring gear, Alexis right beside him with a small grin on her face. He walked quickly down to the ring and held the ropes open for the blonde, grabbing a microphone from one of the cameramen.

"John Bradshaw Layfield!" he ground out, Alexis kneeling at his side. "Get out here! Now!"

"Mark?" Alexis looked up at her master, the microphone not picking up their conversation.

"Don't worry, pet," the Undertaker told her. "He won't do anything to you."

JBL walked out on the stage with a smirk, a microphone in his hand. "You called, Undertaker?" he smirked.

"Get in this ring," Mark growled. "Now."

John laughed. He walked down the ramp and slid into the ring under the bottom rope. "Hey there, little bitch," he said, grinning down at Alexis. "Miss me much?"

Alexis whimpered softly. She scooted behind Mark a bit, holding the bottom of his jacket tightly. "Leave me alone," she said softly.

John just laughed. "No can do, sweetheart," he said. A predatory grin spread on his face. "How 'bout you and I head back to my locker room for another round?"

Mark growled threateningly. "Talk to her again and you won't live to see another day," he threatened.

"Alright then," John said, turning his gaze to the furious raven in front of him. "What would you like then, almighty Undertaker?"

"A match." John raised an eyebrow in interest. "You and me. Tonight. Winner gets my Lilith."

Alexis immediately shot her head up, eyes shimmering as she thought about the stakes. "Mark, don't," she pleaded. "Please."

"Don't worry, angel," he assured her. "I know what I'm doing."

"So, the winner gets the bitch and the loser can't do anything about it?" John asked. Mark nodded. "It's a match."

**~.**.~**

"Mark, what are you doing?"

Alexis sat on a bench, watching Mark get dressed for his match with JBL. "Mark, if you lose, then I have to go with him and he really scares me," she said, eyes shining with tears. "I don't want to go with him because I love you and I don't love him and—"

Mark immediately moved over, ignoring the fact that he didn't have his shirt on yet, and embraced his pet. "Angel, you don't need to worry," he assured her. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I won't lose you to someone like Layfield."

Alexis didn't say anything. She looped her arms around his neck. "I don't want to leave you," she said softly.

Mark smiled warmly, kissing her as a promise. "You won't have to, pet," he promised. "You can trust me."

**~.**.~**

Alexis was at ringside when John and Mark's match started. She kept her eyes on Mark the whole time, but it started to go wrong when JBL hit him with a Clothesline from Hell. She backed up against the security wall, eyes showing fear as the brunette got out of the ring with a grin and walked up to her, pinning her against the wall.

"Hello there, little Michaels," he smirked.

"What did I tell you about talking to her?"

John froze. He didn't have much time to react when Mark pulled him into the ring and got him with a hellacious Tombstone Piledriver, covering him for the win.

"Here is your winner, the Undertaker!" Lilian announced.

Mark rolled out of the ring and grabbed Alexis's wrist, dragging her backstage. "Mark!" she squeaked, stumbling as his pace quickened. "Where are we going?"

"Hotel," was the reply. "I'm going to claim my prize.

Mark sped all the way to the hotel, getting to the room as quickly as he could. Alexis seemed to get his message and grinned, matching her pace with his. She waited half-patiently as he got the door opened and they got in.

As soon as the door shut behind him, Alexis attacked his clothes, the raven groaning as she kissed around his chest. Mark pulled her away, taking her cap and throwing it to the floor, gently rubbing her ears when they were freed. He practically tore her shirt off and threw it to the floor, her bra following it right after. Mark got to his knees and gently sucked on her left nipple, a moan tearing itself from her body. Hearing the moan made him very aware of the hardness in his pants.

"Alexis," he said, his voice low as he stood up and kissed her again. "Get on the bed, my pet."

Alexis did as she was told, watching as he stripped the rest of his clothes off before coming over to her and getting her pants and underwear off as well. She whimpered sweetly when he leaned down and started to suck on her clit. "Oh god, Mark," she moaned softly. "It feels so good."

"Let me know when you will be cumming, angel," he said, moving his head away long enough to speak.

The blonde gasped when he went back to sucking and licking at her clit, rubbing her with one hand while the other played with her breasts. She arched her back. "Mark…" she whimpered. "I-I'm so close."

Mark moved off her, stroking himself a few times before moving up to her entrance. "Are you ready, pet?" he asked.

Alexis nodded. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Please, Mark," she whispered. "I want you…No. I need you. Please fuck me."

Mark nodded and quickly filled her. Alexis cried out. She dug her nails into his back as he slowly thrust in and out of her, leaving small crescents in his skin. "Damn it, Mark," she growled. "Please fuck me hard and fast."

Mark chuckled. "Is that any way to talk to your master, pet?" he asked.

Alexis shook her head, going along with what he'd said. "Please, master," she whimpered. "Please fuck me hard and fast."

Mark did as she asked and started pumping into her harder and faster. He reached down and started to rub her clit, that action driving her over the edge. "Mark!" she screamed as she came. Feeling her walls tighten around him drove the raven over the edge right behind her. He groaned out her name as he rode his orgasm out, filling her with his seed.

Alexis tried to get her breath back as Mark pulled out of her, drawing her close with a kiss. "I love you, my angel," he said softly, gently rubbing her ears and smiling at the humming sound that it got him.

Alexis smiled, curling up against her master. "Love you too, Mark," she said softly. She yawned and closed her eyes, the gentle feeling of Mark's fingers on her ears helping her fall asleep.

_.*._

_Told ya it was kinda short._


	8. Chapter 8

_Name: Cat Ears and Dog Tails_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: Let's see…I've never owned anything before, I sure as hell don't own anything now. Damn, life sucks. I own Alexis Michaels. She is my favorite and only OC:)_

_Summary: No one knows that in the WWE, when you've been in the company for 2 years, you're given the chance to choose your own "pet". The pets are allowed only to valet, but that doesn't mean bad things still don't happen. Slash, violence, language, alcohol, sex, multiple pairings, OC_

_I spent 27 years in this factory. Now the boss man says, hey, you're not what we need. The penguins in the suits they know nothing but greed. Ugh…I've got this song stuck in my head. *shakes fists in air* Damn you Flogging Molly for having such catchy songs!_

_.*._

Alexis smiled as she straddled Mark's hips, resting her hands on his chest. "Mark," she said softly, slowly putting more and more pressure on his chest to wake him up. "Mark, wake up."

"Mhm…what is it, pet?" Mark opened his eyes and blinked to get used to the light streaming in front the window.

"Mark, I wanna go swimming," Alexis said, still smiling.

"Then why don't you go down to the pool, pet?" Mark asked. "Vince said he reserved the pool for us today."

Alexis pouted. "But I wanna go swimming with you?" she whined. She batted her eyes to try and look all innocent. "Please?"

Mark grinned. He moved his hands to her hips and thrust up into her through the blankets. "Maybe I want to celebrate with my prize a bit more," he suggested.

The blonde blushed. Mark chuckled when he saw her tail wag happily back and forth. "Please can we go swimming, master?" she pleaded.

Mark finally nodded, sitting up and keeping his pet in his lap. "Go get dressed, Alexis," he said.

"Yay!" Alexis kissed the raven happily before jumping off and running into the bathroom.

Mark chuckled as he got out of bed, pulling his bag up on the bed. He pulled out a pair of black swim trunks with white stitching, pulling them on with a black tanktop. Alexis came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, her hair tied up with 2 purple bands. She was in a pair of black swim shorts and a dark purple bikini top, a white tanktop on over and her collar still around her neck. "Let's go, angel," he said, pulling a blue cadet cap over her head.

Alexis could barely keep still as the two headed down to the outdoor hotel pool. Evan, Jeff, Jay, and Mike were already in the water; Matt, Adam, Chris, and JoMo were busy playing a game of poker with goldfish crackers; Randy, Cody, John, and Ted were all relaxing in the hot tub; Hunter was lying on a beach chair, Shawn curled up asleep beside him. Mark pulled the cap off Alexis's head before she walked quickly over to the pool, tossing her tanktop off and jumping in.

"Lexy!" Jeff and Evan hugged the blonde tightly when she resurfaced.

"We saw what happened with JBL," Jeff said. "Are you okay?"

Alexis stiffened at the thought of the Texan, but relaxed when she remembered the events that had happened after. "I'm fine," she said with a smile.

"Did…Did Mark…?" Evan couldn't finish his question.

Alexis blushed, not answering. "Aw, Lexy did it with Mark!" Jeff squealed happily, hugging her again.

"She did?" Jay and Mike swam over to them. "So, we all really wanna know," Jay said with a grin. "How big is Mark?"

Alexis's blush darkened. "Nine, I think," she said softly.

"Ha! I knew it!" Jay said, punching the air. "Morrison, you owe me 10 bucks!"

"Shut up, Jason!" the brunette yelled back at him.

"Hey, don't yell at my pet," Chris said, slapping the back of his friend's head.

"Hey, he yelled at me first," John mumbled, picking up another card. "Hit him."

"Oh, I plan to later," the blonde laughed.

"That's what every big brother wants to hear about his baby brother," Adam said, betting 3 of his goldfish crackers.

"Now you know how I feel," Matt mumbled around a sucker. "All in."

Mark chuckled as he watched the arguing, leaning back in a beach chair next to Hunter and Shawn. "So how's it going with you and Alexis?" Hunter asked, his hand gently stroking Shawn beside him.

"She seems to be adjusting well," Mark replied with a small smile as he watched his pet play with the others. "As long as Layfield stays away from her, it should keep going well."

"Jeff and Evan are already ready to scratch his eyes out," Hunter said with a grin. "We can always unleash them on him."

Mark chuckled. He looked over and he smiled when he saw Alexis sitting on the steps in the shallow end, watching the other 4 have a water fight. He got off the beach chair and walked over to the edge. Alexis squeaked when arms wrapped around her from behind. "Hi, Mark," she said, smiling as she leaned back against his chest and leaning her head back on his shoulder.

"Layfield should leave you alone now," Mark said, kissing the side of her head. "If he does, tell me immediately. Do you understand, pet?"

"Yes, master," Alexis said obediently, closing her eyes.

**~.**.~**

"Do you want some Skittles?"

Alexis looked over when she heard the question. She was lying on her stomach in the middle of the ring while the stagehands set up the rest of the arena around her, the newest edition of the WWE magazine lying in front of her. Jeff slid into the ring with a couple bags of Skittles in his hands.

"Do you want some Skittles?" he repeated, holding out a bag.

Alexis smiled and moved up to her knees. "Where'd you get the money for this stuff?" she asked.

Jeff just smiled and pulled a brown leather wallet out of the back pocket of his pants. "Addy left his wallet on the bench in his locker room," he said happily. "He won't notice that a few dollars are missing."

Alexis laughed.

**~.**.~**

Mark sat in his locker room reading through a magazine and not really paying much attention to anything else. He finally just rested his head back with the magazine open over his chest as he closed his eyes to try and get some extra sleep before the show. He flinched and opened his eyes again when he felt someone run their hands over his inner thighs, massaging them through his pants. Mark looked down to see Alexis kneeling between his legs, grinning like an idiot.

"Alexis," he growled through clenched teeth. He could feel his body reacting to her touch. "What are you doing?"

Alexis just smiled. She pushed herself up and kissed the raven. Mark grinned slightly at the taste of Skittles. "I'm in a playful mood, master," she whispered against his lips. "Will you play with me?"

Mark groaned in the back of his throat as the blonde got back down on her knees. "Alexis."

Alexis just smirked as she started to unbutton his pants, pulling them and his boxers far down enough to take his now fully-hard cock in her hands. She poked her tongue out of her mouth and licked his cock from bottom to top, teasing the slit before engulfing the hard organ in her mouth.

Mark groaned, tangling his hands in her hair. "Yes, pet," he growled. "Suck harder." Alexis hummed happily, Mark moaning lowly at the sensation. The blonde kept humming as she relaxed her throat and deep throated her master. The double sensations were too much for the raven to handle and he pulled her off.

Mark pulled the rest of his clothes off, smirking as he watched Alexis do the same. He laid her down on the couch and quickly thrust into her, setting a rough rhythm as he pounded into her. Every thrust he gave was met by one of her own. Alexis moaned as he reached down and started rubbing her clit as he thrust into her.

"Alexis," he groaned, "I'm so close." A low moan tore itself out of his throat. "You're so tight, pet. I love it."

"Mark," Alexis whimpered. "I-I-I'm cu-cum-cumming!" She moaned loudly as she came, Mark releasing not long after with a low moan of his own.

**~.**.~**

Alexis popped a few Skittles in her mouth as she watched Mark's match from Shawn and Hunter's locker room, the two older blondes sitting right behind her on the couch. They all looked over when there was a knock on the door.

"What do you want?" Hunter called.

"Little bitch, little bitch, let me in," came JBL's mocking voice.

Hunter frowned and walked over, opening the door. John didn't have any time to react before a fist flew at his face and he fell back to the floor, the door slamming shut again. "Maybe that will make him rethink trying to talk to you," Hunter muttered, shaking his hand out.

Shawn came over and took his hand, kissing his knuckles. "That was very nice, Hunter," he said with a smile.

Hunter grinned and pulled his pet against him with a kiss. "How 'bout you show me how thankful you are for protecting your sister, Shawny-boy?" he suggested, thrusting his hips forward.

Shawn blushed. "Not in front of my sister," he whispered.

Hunter shrugged and released the blonde. "Later, then," he decided.

_.*._

_Done! …with this chapter_


	9. Chapter 9

_Name: Cat Ears and Dog Tails_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: Let's see…I've never owned anything before, I sure as hell don't own anything now. Damn, life sucks. I own Alexis Michaels. She is my favorite and only OC:)_

_Summary: No one knows that in the WWE, when you've been in the company for 2 years, you're given the chance to choose your own "pet". The pets are allowed only to valet, but that doesn't mean bad things still don't happen. Slash, violence, language, alcohol, sex, multiple pairings, OC_

_**jeffhardyluvsme**__ is my hero. All lemons in this are written by her. All 3 of them:)_

_.*._

"Lexy, wake up."

Alexis yawned when someone poked her in the arm and opened her eyes, blinking a few times to get used to the light. Jeff and Evan were kneeling in front of her, their tails curled around their waists. "Hi," she said softly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "What's up?"

"Catering has ice cream and Skittles!" Jeff exclaimed happily. "Come on, we need to go get some!"

"How did you guys get into our room?" Alexis asked with a small yawn.

Jeff held up a key card. "Mark gave Shawn a card and we bribed him with food to give it to us," he explained.

"Come on, Lexy!" Evan whined. "Before all the food is gone! The arena is right next door!"

Alexis stretched her arms over her head and sat up. She leaned over and pressed a kiss to Mark's cheek, the older man still asleep. She wrote a quick note and pulled on some white shorts and an Undertaker shirt with the sleeves cut off, pulling a blue military cap on her head as she followed Jeff and Evan out of the room.

"Ooh! Skittles!"

Alexis and Evan laughed as they watched Jeff run toward a giant bowl of Skittles. "He likes those too much, doesn't he?" Alexis giggled.

Evan nodded with a smile. "Ooh! Twizzlers!" He ran toward the table when he saw the bag of red candy, eagerly tearing into it.

Alexis smiled as she watched her friends eat. Her eyes lit up when she saw a plate of chocolate chip cookies. She grabbed one and walked out of the room, wanting to explore. She knew she should've told Jeff or Evan where she was going or had one of them go with her, but she wanted to explore by herself. She squeaked when a hand shoved her against the wall, her cookie falling to the ground.

"Hello there, Lilith."

Alexis whimpered softly as she looked up at JBL. "J-John, please just l-leave me alone," she begged as she was pushed up against the wall again. "M-Mark beat you. Leave me a-alone."

John chuckled. "Not a chance, bitch."

The Texan ripped the blonde's hat off her head and threw it to the floor. He pinned her wrists to the wall and licked his lips. They were in a secluded hallway and there was no one walking by to notice them. "Damn girl," he said, "you look good enough to eat."

Alexis shivered when he started kissing her neck. He held onto her wrists with one hand and kept them against the wall, using his other hand to pull her clothes off. He stopped her screams with a rough kiss. It wasn't long before all her clothes were on the floor and his pants and boxers were around his ankles.

John thrust up into the blonde, keeping her against the wall as he set up a rhythm, raping her for a second time. He didn't care how rough he was going as he thrust in and out of her. With his free hand he began to fondle her breasts as Alexis started to shake and cry. He ran his hand over her nipple as he finally came.

John pulled away, Alexis sliding down into a ball on the floor. He pulled his clothes back on. "I'll be seeing ya, you little whore," he sneered as he walked away.

"Mark," Alexis whimpered softly as she shivered on the floor.

**~.*Passage of Time*.~**

It had been a week or two since JBL raped Alexis for the second time and she still hadn't told Mark it had happened. She'd gotten dressed and made her way back to the hotel room, never telling Mark a thing had happened.

"Angel, are you ready to go?" Mark looked over at his pet as she pulled a blood red military cap over her ears.

Alexis nodded. She hadn't really spoken much, but Mark shrugged it off to be nerves and dreams, memories maybe. She grabbed Mark's hand when he offered it and allowed herself to be led out of the hotel and to the arena next door. "Angel, are you okay?" Mark asked.

"I'm fine." Alexis's voice was soft, but she didn't stutter or hesitate, so Mark left it alone.

Mark led Alexis to his locker room, sitting her down on a bench and tossing his bag down next to her. "I'll be back, angel," he promised. "I can't find Shawn, so I'm going to trust you to take care of yourself." He reached into his wallet and pulled out a dollar. "Here, go get yourself some Skittles."

Alexis gave a weak smile, raising her head for a kiss before Mark left the room. "Skittles," she said softly, standing up.

The vending machine was right down the hallway and she moved quickly, not wanting to be gone from the safety of Mark's locker room for long. She put the dollar in the machine and punched in the right code for the rainbow candy she wanted. A hand grabbed hers as she tried to get the candy. Alexis immediately started shivering when she saw JBL, a wicked smile on his face.

"Hey there, little bitch," he grinned. "Ready for our next tryst?" Alexis opened her mouth to scream for help, but a bigger and slightly rougher hand clamped down over her mouth. JBL's smile grew. "Good job, Kane." Alexis's eyes widened. Kane. Mark had talked about his half-brother before. "Let's get her to the locker room."

The two men took Alexis to JBL's locker room together. John pushed her into a smirking Kane as he closed the locker room door. "You were right," he said. Alexis shivered under his gaze. "She is a pretty little bitch. I can't wait to take her."

The two men started ripping her clothes off until she was cowering naked in front of them. Her ears were laid back in fear and her tail was between her legs. "Please, just leave me alone," she begged. "I didn't tell Mark last time, I won't tell any—"

Kane started laughing. "It's far too late for that, girl," he said. He pushed Alexis to the floor, John holding her down and keeping her struggling to a minimum. "We have a plan for you, girl." Alexis whimpered as Kane stripped his pants off. She cried out as he thrust into her with a moan. "God, you're so tight." He looked up at the Texan as he kept thrusting. "Alright, go ahead."

JBL smirked as he lowered his pants. "Open wide, bitch," he ordered. Alexis clamped her mouth shut and shook her head, tears streaming down her face. John frowned with a low growl and slapped her across the face. He plugged her nose and soon enough, she opened her mouth for a breath of air.

As soon as her mouth was open, John pushed his cock in. Kane started to move faster as JBL started to violently mouth fuck her. Alexis closed her eyes, praying that Mark could come find her and save her from this fate.

Soon enough, Kane came flooding into her and as he was pulling out, John released into her mouth, plugging her nose to force her to swallow. John looked up at Kane with a smirk. "What did I say?" he asked. "Was I right?"

Kane nodded with a grin. "She is a very good fuck. I think I may have to take her from my dear, dear brother. And if so, you can play with her." Both men pulled their pants back on as they talked and walked out of the locker room, leaving Alexis crying on the floor.

**~.**.~**

Mark frowned when he walked into his locker room, not seeing Alexis anywhere. He'd been gone for longer than he'd thought; he wasn't scheduled for a match tonight, but he got caught up in his conversation with Vince. "Angel?" he called, looking in the bathroom for the blonde. "Angel, are you here?"

"Mark…"

The Undertaker turned around. He strode forward just in time to catch Alexis as she collapsed in the doorway. "Angel," he said softly, brushing her hair out of her face. His gaze hardened at the sight of the angry red mark on her face. "Layfield."

Mark didn't let Alexis out of his arms as he left the arena and walked to the hotel, quickly getting up to their room. He gently laid Alexis down on the bed and sat down next to her, brushing her bangs away from her eyes. "Angel, wake up," he said softly. "Please wake up."

"Mmm…" Alexis moaned softly as her eyes fluttered, slowly opening. Forest green met sapphire blue as she looked up at her master. "Mark…"

Mark drew the blonde into a tight hug, gently rubbing circles over her back. "Angel, who hurt you?" he asked.

Alexis took a deep breath, not wanting to admit it. "A week and a half ago, JBL in the hallway and then him and Kane today," she said, her voice nearly audible.

Mark growled furiously, standing up and nearly punching the wall in frustration. Alexis moved up to her knees. "Mark, I need you," she begged softly. "I want you to erase their touch from my mind and body."

Mark looked back at her sadly. "Angel, they have hurt you in more ways than one. I don't want to make it worse."

Alexis got off and bed and moved over, wrapping her arms around him and looking up at her master. "You won't. I swear. I love you, master. I want you and only you to touch me."

Alexis kissed him and after a minute, he kissed back, making it more passionate by the second. The kiss making her weak in the knees, she wrapped her arms around his neck as his went to her waist, pulling her even closer. Mark carried her over to the bed and gently laid her down once again. He broke away from her so he could take off her cap, leaving her ears exposed. Mark gently nuzzled them as he started unbuttoning her shirt, caressing his skin when it was fully unbuttoned. Alexis leaned up off the bed so he could slip her shirt off. She reached up to pull his shirt off, running her hands down his chest.

Mark shifted his lower body so the blonde could feel his erection. Alexis shivered as he laid her back down and helped her out of her pants, the blonde kicking them off. She rolled them over so she was straddling his waist, wiggling her hips back over the growing bulge in his pants. She giggled. "Is that a mini casket in your pants or are you just happy I'm here?" she asked.

Mark chuckled. "Why don't you take off my pants and find out?" he challenged.

Smiling, Alexis pulled his pants and boxers off. She shimmied down his body so she was above his erection, kissing the tip of it as she stripped her bra and underwear off. "What are you going to do, pet?" Mark asked.

"I'm going to ride you, master," Alexis said softly. "Does that sound good to you?"

Mark moved his hands to her waist as she moved back up, smiling. "Ride away, cowgirl."

The smile never left his face as she impaled herself on his cock and started bouncing. He moaned, moving his hands to her hips to help her move faster and harder. After another minute, he started to play with her bouncing breasts. Alexis moaned as she felt the warm feeling in her stomach. She cried Mark's name as she came, her walls tightening bringing Mark over the edge right behind her, spilling his seed into her.

Mark pulled out of Alexis and brought her up to his face with a kiss. "I'll take care of Kane and JBL," he promised. He paused for a second. "Pet, we've been having unprotected sex for a while now. Wouldn't you have gotten pregnant by now?"

Alexis shook her head with a small yawn. "I can't get pregnant unless we both go through this process thing," she said softly, snuggling against Mark's bare chest. "Shawn knows more about it then I do."

Mark nodded, kissing the top of the blonde's head as she fell asleep. He closed his eyes and started to fall asleep as well, making a mental note to talk to Shawn tomorrow.

_.*._

_Hmm…got nothing to say. I kinda feel bad for making Kane a bad guy, though. I love my Candy Cane!;)_


End file.
